Queen of the Court
by xiaolingal101
Summary: Five players with talents you would only see once in ten years, the Generation of Miracles. They were the strongest team ever in Japan. But there was strange rumor, that there were two more persons that the 5 acknowledged. The phantom 6th and the tensai 7th. GOM/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

Five players with talents you would only see once in ten years, the Generation of Miracles. They were the strongest team ever in Japan. But there was strange rumor, that there were two more persons that the 5 acknowledged. The phantom 6th and the tensai 7th.

 **Chapter 1:**

"Aren't you interested in rugby?" Someone shouted from one of the booths.

"Did you ever play Shougi?"

"If you're Japanese, then you should play baseball!"

'Man…Seirin is bigger than I thought.' A young girl with long brown hair thought to herself I she tried to navigate through the people at the club fair. 'Shuu-nii was right about there being a lot of people in Seirin. Maybe I should go visit him at the tennis table before I sign up for basketball.' Her cerulean blue eyes looked at all the tables.

The young girl continued to walk forward, avoiding everyone who was trying to get her to sign up for the clubs. She continued walking until she saw the boy's tennis table.

"Ahh! Shuu-nii!" She exclaimed as she rushed over to the table.

A boy, who was about a head taller than her, looked over with closed eyes. "Manami-chan!" He exclaimed as he opened his arms and hugged the girl as she ran over to him. "It's been a while hasn't it?"

She smiled up at him innocently.

"I hope you remember all the members on the team!" He said happily as he let her go.

She turned to look at the 3 other boys in front of her.

"How are you all doing?" She asked nicely as she smiled at them.

"Hoihoi~ it's Manami-chan!" The red head exclaimed as he jumped over to hug her.

"Ahahaha." Manami laughed lightly as she hugged the boy back. "Eiji-nii! It's been a while!"

Eiji let her go. "Man you grew up! I haven't seen you since we graduated middle school!" He said as he patted her head.

"You all grew too!" Manami responded as she looked up at the boys. "You all are at least 6 inches taller than me!" She exclaimed.

"Alright Eiji, move over." The egg-head boy said as he pushed Eiji over lightly. "It's been a while!"

"Oishi-nii!" She exclaimed as she hugged him. He hugged her back.

After a few seconds he let her go. "Don't forget to give Tezuka a hug too."

Manami just laughed and went over to hug the stoic boy. "Tezuka-nii, it's been a while!"

The boy looked down at the girl and smiled softly as he reciprocated the hug. "Ah, it has, hasn't it?"

After all short reunion:

"Good luck this year! I heard that the old team is back together!" Manami exclaimed.

Her brother smiled. "Even Echizen is back from America."

"Well, I have to get going, I'm gonna go sign up for the basketball club!" She smiled as she walked away. "I'll see you later Shuu-nii!"

"Jana!" Fuji said as he waved goodbye to his youngest sibling.

"Basketball club? Teiko Middle School?" Eiji started. "Was she _that_ girl?"

"Saah." Fuji started as he opened his eyes to watch his sister walk towards the basketball table. "Who knows?"

"I would like to sign up for the basketball club." Manami stated to the brown haired girl and black haired spectacles boy in front of her.

They looked quite shocked. Suddenly the girl snapped out of it. "Well, that's a first, a girl wanting to join the boys' basketball team."

Manami just chuckled. "You guys weren't the first to say that to me." She said as she sat down. "So what do I fill out?"

The girl put a form in front of Manami. "Just write down your name, student ID number, middle school, and your goals."

'Sounds easy enough.' Manami thought to herself as she started filing out the form.

"If you have any questions about the team, feel free to ask." The girl said.

"Nope, not at all. I'll see you guys at practice." Manami replied as she gave the form to the girl. She stood up. "Oh, I also think you guys forgot to pick up this registration paper." She said as she pointed to the paper. Manami walked away after that.

"Well, that makes around 10 I guess." The girl (Riko) said as she counted the forms filled out. "Let me see that form." She said as she held out her hand to the boy next to her.

The boy handed over the form. "Let's see, Fuji Manami, ID, wait…WHAT?" Riko exclaimed.

"What? She's coming from Teiko's basketball club?" She shouted as she stared at Manami's paper.

"Wait, coach, look at this one!"

Riko looked at the other paper given to her. "WHAT? ANOTHER ONE FROM TEIKO? On top of that, if he is a first year, doesn't that mean he was from the generation of miracles?" Her hands ruffled her hair. "As well, Fuji Minami, is she related to that genius, Fuji Shuusuke? She must be a genius as well!"

On the other side of the club fair, a certain brown haired girl just sneezed. 'Is someone talking about me?' She thought to herself.

"Alright, I think everyone's here." Hyuga stated. "All the freshmen, come this way."

"Hey isn't that manager cute?" One of the freshmen whispered to the other.

"She's a second year, right?" His friend whispered back.

"But, that's true, if she was just a bit more sexy…"

Hyuga came up behind both of them, and smacked both of them on the head. "You idiots, you're both wrong."

Riko turned to look at the new members. "I'm the boys' basketball club's coach. Aida Riko, nice to meet you!"

"EHHHHH?!" All the freshmen exclaimed.

"This is our advisor, Takeda-sensei." Riko introduced.

"WHATTT? Is that even allowed?" One freshman exclaimed.

"Well then first," Riko started as she narrowed her eyes. "Take off your shirts."

"EHH?" They all exclaimed as they all stood half naked in the gym.

Riko went around looking at all of them "You." She pointed to one of them. "Your instantaneous strength is weak. I guess you must be around 50 steps for 20 seconds on the quick ladder training, right? If you want to play basketball, you'll want to improve that a bit." She moved on the the next person. "You, your body is too stiff. Train your flexibility after getting out of the bath! As for you…"

"Are you kidding? It's right…" One of the freshman said as he was amazed at Riko's ability.

"What the hell?" Another said. "Just by looking at your body?"

"Riko's father is a sports trainer." Hyuga explained.

Riko kept going down the line until she saw a tall, red haired boy. And she just kept staring at him.

"COACH!" Hyuga shouted. "How long are you going to daydream!"

Riko snapped out of it. "Sorry!"

"You saw everyone, right?" Hyuga asked. "That guy was the last."

"Ah, really? Was Kuroko-kun and Fuji-chan here?" Riko asked.

"AH! The two from Teiko?" The boy who was there at the fair with Riko exclaimed.

"Eh? Teiko?" Hyuga exclaimed.

"I guess they're taking the day off today, well then, let's start practice!" Riko exclaimed.

"Err, excuse me." A voice started. "I am Kuroko." He said as he appeared in front of Riko's eyes.

"KYAAAAAA!" Riko screamed as she freaked out about the guy suddenly standing in front of her.

Suddenly, the doors to the gym slammed opened, revealing a brown haired girl who was breathing rather hard. "Sorry! Ha…ha…" She panted out as she leaned on the door. "My brother needed me to help him bring some things…ha…ha…over to the tennis courts."

Riko just looked shocked. "What's with all the freshmen these days?" She exclaimed.

"Oh, Manami-san it's you." Kuroko said calmly.

Manami looked up, saw Kuroko, and her eyes lit up. "Kuro-chan! I knew I saw your form when I was signing up!" She ran over and hugged the boy. She looked up at him. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" Her eyes got a bit teary as she smiled at the boy.

Kuroko smiled softly. "It has, hasn't it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The two from Teiko both decided to go to Maji Burger to grab milkshakes.

"Kuro-chan, what happened after I left?" Manami asked as the two sat at the table. She drank a green tea milk shake while Kuroko drank a vanilla milkshake.

Kuroko stopped drinking his milkshake, looking rather sad. He sighed as he put down the cup. "To be honest, I left a bit after you quit." Kuroko started. "Everyone in the first string was really tense, and the atmosphere changed dramatically."

Manami just looked down at her shake, feeling guilty about leaving her team behind in middle school, but it had to be done.

Kuroko put his hand on hers. "Don't worry, I know why you left. I also felt like that, that's why I left too." He reassured.

Manami looked up and smiled.

Suddenly, someone sat down on the chair next to Kuroko and Manami, putting his tray of 20 burgers down on the table. He was about to start eating a burger when he looked up, he finally saw who was there.

"GWOH?!" Kagami exclaimed.

"Hello, you are still growing up, right?" Kuroko said blankly as he went back to drinking his shake.

"Good evening Kagami." Manami greeted as she continued sipping her drink.

'WHERE DID YOU COME FROM? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Kagami exclaimed as he jumped off his chair.

"Kagami, we were sitting here since the beginning." Manami replied blankly.

"We were talking about the past." Kuroko replied.

Kagami sat back down and started eating his burgers. He grumbled a bit as he ate. "Both of you, come with me after." He said with his mouth full.

* * *

The three freshmen ended up in a street basketball court.

"Man, this brings back so much memories, doesn't it Kuro-chan?" Manami asked as she smiled at Kuroko.

"You two…what the hell are you two hiding?" Kagami asked.

Manami turned to look at Kagami. She tilted her head to the side, confused. "Hiding? What do you mean?"

Kagami sighed. "I was in America until the second year of middle school. I was really shocked when I came back to Japan, the level is just too low. What I'm looking for is not playing basketball for fun, but a match that will make my blood boil at full strength."

"So…basically you just want a strong opponent." Manami said blankly. "Like the generation of miracles."

"Exactly. And you were on that team, weren't you." Kagami said at Kuroko. "But what's weird is that even though you should reek of weakness, you don't smell like anything at all. Your strength is odorless." He turned over to Manami. "You also smell odorless, but you have that weird aura around you that makes you seem powerful."

"Um, thank you?" Manami said confused..

Kagami turned back to Kuroko, threw the ball at him, and smirked. "I wanted to see for myself. You, from the generation of miracles, what kind of guy are you?"

Kuroko apparently was thinking the same thing as he took off his jacket. "What a coincidence, I was thinking of playing against you too, a one-on-one."

Manami just pouted. "I guess no one wants to play with me." She said to no one.

Kagami ended up destroying Kuroko without breaking a sweat.

"Ahahahahahahahhaha…Kuro-chan, he destroyed you!" Manami laughed out from the sidelines.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE STRONG!" Kagami exclaimed. He sighed and picked up his bag and jacket. "I'm not interested in weak guys, I'll give you one last advice…" He turned to look at Kuroko, "It's better if you give up on basketball."

Manami pouted angrily. "When do I get to play?" She said angrily. "Besides, Kuro-chan although isn't good at one-on-one, he wasn't recognised by the rest of the miracles for nothing."

"I am different from the rest of the prodigies and Manami." Kuroko said as he picked up the ball. "I am, a shadow."

Kagami has a confused look on his face.

Manami chuckled. "Don't worry Kagami, you'll see why he's called that soon."

"And you'll see why Manami is called the tensai when she played with the Generation of Miracles." Kuroko said as well.

Manami just smirked at Kagami's surprised face. "You thought I played on the girls' team?" Manami said. "The head coach asked me to play on the boys' team after he saw my skills." She walked over to where Kuroko was and took the ball. "Unlike Kuroko who is a shadow, people can never take their eyes off of me." She explained as she used one hand to throw the ball into the hoop 10 feet away.

The ball went in with a swoosh.

"Too bad when I played with the rest of the team back in the last year of junior high, the only person that complemented my playing style was Kuroko." She said sadly as she turned back to Kagami.

* * *

It was raining in Japan when basketball practice was about to start.

Riko thought to herself. "It might be a good opportunity…" She started.

She turned to the club and made up her mind. "Let's have a 5 vs. 5 mini-game!" She announced to the room. "Freshmen against second years!"

Manami perked up from where she was sitting. "MINIGAME?" She exclaimed as her eyes light up.

Kuroko who was next to her patted her head. "Calm down, you're getting too excited."

Manami turned and pouted at Kuroko. "Demo, Kuro-chan, that means I get to play with you on the same team again!" She exclaimed.

The rest of the freshmen looked worried.

Manami and Kuroko stood up and put on their jerseys.

"It's not the time to be scared. Of course it's better if the opponent is strong rather than weak, right?" Kagami exclaimed. "Let's go!"

"WHOOT!" Manami exclaimed. "Finally get to play!"

Tip off started. Kagami grabbed the ball…and he decided to just play by himself and dunk the ball in.

'Of course he would.' Manami thought to herself as she ran over to the other side of the court. 'He's a basketball idiot like Ao-kun."

"Hey, that's insane." Hyuga said as he saw Kagami slammed the ball.

Manami got really annoyed. Even though the freshmen team was winning, it was all Kagami scoring. She pouted, 'why won't they pass to me.' She thought angrily. 'Also Kuro-chan is being stupid and letting the second years steal the ball.'

After the second years decided to double team and triple team on Kagami, the score became 31 to 15 in favor of the second years.

"They're really strong after all." One of the freshman panted out.

"Actually there was no way for us to win from the start. It's enough already." Another freshman panted out.

Kagami went over to that freshman and pulled the neck part of his shirt up. "Enough already?" He yelled angrily. "What the hell is with that?"

Kuroko bumped his knees behind Kagami. "Please calm down." Kuroko stated.

"TEME!" Kagami growled at Kuroko.

"Ahahahahaha!" Manami laughed out loud. "This really does bring back memories!"

The game started again.

"Excuse me, could you pass me the ball?" Kuroko asked one of the freshmen who was playing with it.

The freshman looked like he didn't want to pass it over, but just did it anyways.

'Alright, Kuroko, let's show the team what we can do!' Manami thought as Kuroko tapped the ball towards Manami, who was outside the 3-point line. She took the ball, and because no one was guarding her, she threw the ball with one hand into the hoop.

It went in with a swish.

"WHOOT!" Manami shouted as she gave a thumbs up to Kuroko. "Good pass Kuro-chan!"

Kuroko just smiled.

The rest of the game went on with Kuroko passing the ball without anyone seeing, and Kagami and Manami making most of the points.

"I thought it was a rumor." Riko murmured to herself. "Misdirection…the phantom 6th player. And the formless shots…those tricks…the tensai 7th… To think they actually exists!" Riko exclaimed.

The freshmen ended up winning.

* * *

"That was so much fun!" Manami exclaimed to Kuroko as they sat at Maji Burger again, drinking their shakes.

Kuroko smiled softly at Manami as he continued drinking his shake.

Kagami sat down at our table, and looked annoyed again. "…Why are you two here again." He groaned out.

"You were the one who came to sit at our table." Manami said blankly. "I get that Kuroko is hard to see, but you should at least notice me."

"And besides, we like the milk shakes here." Kuroko continued.

"Go sit somewhere else." Kagami growled out.

"I'm too lazy." Manami replied as she continued sipping on her green tea milk shake.

"Someone's gonna come and think we're friends!"

"We were the ones who sat here first." Kuroko replied.

"Grrrr." Kagami growled out.

He sighed and calmed down. He took two of his burgers and tossed it at Kuroko and Manami.

"Here, I'll give you one." Kagami stated.

Manami looked at the burger in her hand and looked up at Kagami. She smiled brightly. "Arigato!"

Kagami looked uncomfortable with the smile. "Please stop." He cringed out.

Manami pouted. "The other guys loved it when I smiled at them." She puffed out as she started to eat her burger.

"Don't worry, Kagami is just an idiot." Kuroko reassured.

"TEME!" Kagami growled out.

"How strong is the generation of miracles?" Kagami asked as the three freshmen walked out of the restaurant. "Say, if I was to go against them right now, what would happen?"

"You would die." Manami stated.

"You would be instantly killed." Kuroko said at the same time.

"You couldn't have said it a better way?" Kagami growled dejectedly.

"Besides, all of them went to veteran schools. I'm sure one of them will stand on top." Manami said as they all continued to walk.

Kagami suddenly stopped and declared, "I've decided! I'll take all these guys down, and become the number one in Japan!"

Manami looked at him, and just snorted. "With what you are right now, it's impossible."

"Hey!" Kagami shouted.

"It'll be impossible alone." Kuroko replied calmly. "That's why I decided," he started as he stood in front of Kagami. "As the shadow of the main actor, I will make you the light, the number one in Japan."

Manami just raised an eyebrow at Kuroko's decision. 'I just hope he won't regret it later.' She thought to herself.

"Ha!" Kagami laughed out. "Nice words there!"

"Alright guys, stop being boys! I need to get back soon! The younger of my brothers came back tonight!" Manami exclaimed as she tried to get the boys to move.

* * *

"You know, you really didn't have to walk me back Kuro-chan." Manami stated as she and Kuroko walked up the steps of her house.

"It's on the way Manami." Kuroko replied. "Besides, we don't want the past to repeat itself again."

Manami sighed. When she was in her first year of middle school, she walked home from a game by herself, and it was quite late at night already. She assured her friends that she would be fine. She ended up getting kidnapped by people who had a grudge against her oldest brother. Who knew tennis players could hold grudges?

Even though the basketball team looked for her, and her brothers' teammates and friends looked for her as well, it took around a week to find where she was. During the week she was held captive, she wasn't really abused or anything, she ended up becoming friends with her kidnapper. She ended up helping her kidnapper get back on his feet and he ended up becoming a successful businessman.

"You do know nothing happened to me right?" She said as she raised an eyebrow.

"What if your kidnapper wasn't someone that easily changed." Kuroko countered back.

Manami just sighed. "Yeah, I know, but I feel really guilty for making someone walk me home every day." She said to Kuroko.

Kuroko just smiled. "It's fine."

The door to her house opened, showing Manami's oldest brother.

"Ah! I thought I heard you Kuroko-kun!" Shuusuke said as he smiled largely with his eyes closed. "Want to come in for dinner?"

"You honestly might as well." Manami said to Kuroko as she turned to face him. "Besides, it's better to eat with people."

Kuroko lives by himself in his apartment. His parents were always overseas. That's why whenever Kuroko walks her back, the Fuji family will always invite him to eat with them. And because they take a long time to eat, Kuroko would almost always stay over at their house.

Kuroko smiled softly. "Why not?" He said as he entered the house and took off his shoes.

Manami smiled. "And we still have your clothes here if you want to stay the night again!" She said happily as she followed her friend in.

Shuusuke opened his eyes and smiled softly. 'I'm glad she has a good friend in high school.' He thought to himself as he watched the two enter the living room.

He closed the front door, locked it, and followed the two into the living room for dinner.

* * *

Please do read and review!

KnB and PoT is not mine! I only own Manami!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Everyone was in the changing rooms after being "initiated" into the basketball team.

'I'm kind of glad I didn't have to do it.' Manami thought to herself as she took off her shirt to change.

"Manami-san, please stop changing in front of the guys." Kuroko said as he put up his jacket and looked away to block Manami as she changed.

"But, I have you Kuro-chan." Manami replied back as she continued to change. "Besides, I ain't being mulled by girls again." Manami shuddered at the thought.

Back in Teiko, Manami tried to change in the girls' changing room one time, but all the girls jumped her and tried to use her to get closer to the basketball team members. Let's just say that after that time, Manami never changed with the girls again.

"This issue…wasn't it at the time Kuroko was in Teiko?" Hyuga said as he looked at the Basketball Monthly Magazine.

"Ooh, it's featuring articles about each of the players of the generation of miracles." Izuki replied.

"Hmm…Kuroko didn't get an article…and Manami didn't either?" Hyuga asked.

"Someone came, but forgot about me." Kuroko replied as he put down his jacket as Manami finished changing.

'So painful!' Izuki, Koganei, and Hyuga thought at the same time.

"And someone came for me, but got too handsy." Manami said as she brushed her hair with her hands to put it in a high ponytail. "So the boys took care of him."

'I feel bad for the reporter!'

"Besides, like Manami, they are true geniuses." Kuroko said.

Somewhere outside of the school…

"Ooh, so this is Seirin." A blond boy said as he walked through the school to find the basketball gym. "As expected from a new school, it looks nice."

As he walked, there were girls who were noticing who he was.

* * *

Back in the gym, the the club was practicing shooting hoops, and as always, Kagami was dunking the ball with insane force.

Manami whistled. "Wow, nice shot Kagami!" She exclaimed as she witnessed his cut and dunk.

Kagami looked over at her and threw the ball over. "I'll teach you my trick if you show me some of your tricks."

Manami just laughed. "My tricks were made for a tiny body stature…I doubt you can replicate it, but I guess I can show you!"

She took the ball and ran from the center line. She jumped from the free throw line and even though it seemed like she was not going to get enough air, she pushed up with her legs, like she was walking on steps in the air. She dunked the ball in, hung on the hoop for a bit, and then dropped down. "Tada!" She exclaimed.

The boys just looked at her, as if she just done the impossible.

"Manami-san practiced with the volleyball team when she had free time back in middle school." Kuroko explained. "That's why she can jump rather high, and do insane tricks in the air, even though she's only 5'2."

"What the heck is with the freshmen!" Hyuga exclaimed.

Riko came back…skipping.

"Coach, why are you skipping?" Manami asked.

"I got us a practice match with Kaijou High School!" Riko replied happily. "Kise Ryota, one of the generation of miracles, goes there!"

Kagami looked super fired up upon hearing that.

"On top of that, isn't Kise a rumored model?" Hyuga stated.

"WHAT? He looks good and plays basketball well, isn't it harsh?" One of the members exclaimed with jealousy.

As we continued talking, the gym became louder and louder.

"Also, WHY IS THERE SUCH A CROWD HERE!" Riko exclaimed as she looked at the group of girls in lined for signatures.

"Ah…damn. I didn't come for that, but…do you mind waiting for a few minutes?" Kise said sheepishly as he continued to sign books for his fans.

"It's been a while." Kuroko stated. Manami stood next to him, but just nodded to Kise.

* * *

Once Kise was done signing, which took like half an hour, he jumped off the stage he was sitting on.

"Wha-Why are you here?" Hyuga asked.

"Well…when I heard the next opponent was Seirin, I remembered it was the school Kurokocchi joined." Kise said as he walked over to where Kuroko and Manami. "So I came to say hi! And was rather surprised that Manamicchi went to this school as well! Us three got along the best in middle school, right?"

"Not particularly." Kuroko replied blankly.

"Not more than anyone else." Manami replied as well.

Tears started waterfalling down Kise's cheeks. "So mean!"

'An idiot like always.' Manami thought to herself.

"That's…Kise Ryouta," Furihata stated as he relayed the information from Monthly Basketball Magazine.

"You've been playing only for two years?" Someone exclaimed.

"No…well…this article is exaggerating…really." Kise said sheepishly. "I'm glad I was called one of the generation of miracles, but in other words, that just means I was the weakest of the bunch." He looked over to Kuroko. "That's why Kurokocchi and I were picked on quite often. Right?"

"I wasn't particularly picked on." Kuroko stated.

"What? So it was just me?" Kise cried out again.

Manami looked over to Kagami who suddenly had a "great idea."

She made eye contact with him and shook her head to tell him to stop, but he decided to not listen to her.

Suddenly, all ball was thrown over at a fast speed, about to hit the model's face, until the said model stopped it with his palm.

"Whaa?!" Kise exclaimed. He shook his hand after he let the ball dropped. "Itaiiiii!" He whined.

"Sorry to mess up the reunion, but you didn't just come here for a greeting." Kagami said excitedly. "How about being my opponent for a bit?"

* * *

Kagami ended up getting trashed.

"And this is why you should listen to me before you do something stupid." Manami stated to Kagami as she pulled him off the ground.

Kise sighed. "Hmm…but well…you know…letting that kind of occasion go, I can't go back after just a greeting after all." He looked over at Kuroko and Manami. "Please give me Kurokocchi and Manamicchi. Come to our school, let's play basketball together again!"

"WHAT?" Everyone else in the room exclaimed.

"I'm being serious!" Kise exclaimed. Manami and Kuroko raised an eyebrow. "I respect you two a lot! You're just wasting your talent in this place! So? How about it?"

"I'm honored that you think about me this way." Kuroko started as he bowed slightly. "I humbly have to refuse that proposal."

"DOESN'T THAT SOUND WEIRD IN THAT CONTEXT?" Kise said as tears waterfalled down his face again.

"I also have to refuse that offer." Manami said calmly as she bowed with Kuroko.

"EVEN MANAMICCHI?" Kise cried out.

"Besides, even if I wanted to transfer, I can't leave my oldest brother like the younger one did." Manami said as she remembered how her older brother was really sad that time when Yuuta transferred to St. Rudolph.

"Okay, I sort of get Manamicchi's reason, but Kuroko, wasn't winning everything for you? Why didn't you go to a stronger school?" Kise reasoned as he tried to convince Kuroko to transfer.

"My thinking has changed since that time." Kuroko stated. "More importantly, I already made a promise with Kagami-kun." He continued.

"A promise to defeat the generation of miracles." Kuroko and Manami declared together.

"What? It's not like you two at all?" Kise said angrily. "Saying that kind of jokes."

"Haha!" Kagami laughed. "Damn what the hell." Kagami pushed Kuroko aside as he walked closer to Kise. "Don't go stealing my lines, Kuroko, Manami."

"The fact that I am no good with jokes has not changed." Kuroko blankly said. "I am serious."

* * *

"Ah! Kuroko, want to eat at my house?" Manami offered as they finished up practice.

"You sure? I've been eating at your house a lot these days." Kuroko stated as he picked up his duffel bag.

"Of course! Besides, Yuu-nii is coming back today!" Manami said happily. "Let's grab some crepes before we go back though!"

Kuroko just shook his head at her childishness. "You know you're going to spoil your appetite."

"Ahahaha~" Manami laughed as she skipped out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Oooh, so big." Hyuga said as he looked at Kaijou. "The energy they put in the sports clubs here is on a different level after all…"

"And I can't believe that my brother is also having a practice match today here too." Manami mused as she saw the tennis courts full of boys. 9 members were wearing the blue, white uniform of Seirin while the others were wearing plain white jerseys.

"GO BEAT THEM SHUU-NII!" Manami cheered from where she was.

Heads turned over, surprised. Shuusuke smiled and waved.

"Aish…Manami, stop screaming…" Kagami groaned out.

Manami turned away from the tennis courts and looked at Kagami. "Your eyes seem worse than usual." She pointed out.

"Shut up." Kagami groaned out. "I was too fired up, so I couldn't sleep."

"Are you a grade schooler before a field trip?" Kuroko stated.

"HI!" A voice greeted. "I'll be counting on you guys today!"

"Ki-chan!" Manami exclaimed happily as she went to hug the said blond. Kise ran up up to her and picked her up and twirled her around.

"KISE!" Everyone else exclaimed.

"Since this place is so big, I came to get you!" Kise explained as he placed Manami down in front of him. Then he started tearing up. "Kurokocchi, Manamicchi, ever since you turned me down so easily, I've been crying myself to sleep every night…geez."

Manami chuckled. "Just lead us to the gym Ki-chan." Manami said as she pulled her shirt to neaten it.

"Not a single girl has ever turned me down, you know?" Kise stated as he started to lead the group over to the gym.

"Would you stop saying things like that?" Kuroko deadpanned.

"That's why, since Kurokocchi and Manamicchi is willing to say that much about you, I'm a bit interested." Kise said as narrowed his eyes at Kagami. "I'm not really obsessed with the name generation of miracles, but, if you're willing to pick up a fight that much…"

Manami jumped to reach Kise's head and slapped it.

Everyone just froze.

Kise held the back of his head as he cried out. "MANAMICCHI!" He whined. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

"Stop trying to pick a fight already!" Manami lectured. "Do it later!"

Kise continued crying as he continued to lead them over. Suddenly, he stopped. "Ah…it's here."

Riko and the rest looked in. "…wait…" Riko started.

"Huh?" Hyuga asked.

"We're playing…on half a court?" Riko exclaimed. "They're practicing already on the other half? And isn't that board past the expiration date?"

A chubby guy older man came over. "Aah…you're here. We'll be playing on only this side of the court…you don't mind?"

Riko cringed. "Nice to meet you….err…what might you mean?"

The older male stated, "It's just like you see. Today's match is just alight warm up for our team, but…the club members that won't play just won't see anything worth learning by just watching…in order not to waste their time, the other members are going to practice as usual."

Manami's eye started to twitch.

"But even though I say it's a warm up, it's still our regular members. Please don't get yourselves defeated by triple the points." The older coach continued.

"So…Ki-chan…I'm sorry, but you may be missing a coach after this." Manami growled out as she was ready to punch the cocky man in the nuts. She would've done so if it weren't for Kise grabbing her and holding her in a hug.

"And Kise, you won't play!" The older coach announced.

"EHH?" Kise exclaimed as he continued to hold onto the girl.

"WHAA?" Everyone else on the team exclaimed.

"KISE LET ME GO!" Manami exclaimed as she continued to try to punch his coach.

As the coach walked away, Kise let go of Manami but still held onto her shoulder to make sure she wouldn't run off.

"It's alright! I'll still be on the bench." Kise reassured. "If you just knock this guy off his pedestal, I'll probably play! Sorry if that sounds selfish, but…" Kise let go of the girl to stand in front of the team. "If you can't even make me play in this match, you'll have no right saying you want to take down the generation of miracles."

Manami, Kuroko, and Kagami glared at him at the same time.

"Hey Seirin! I'll show you the way to the locker room!" One of the club members said.

"Please stay up, you will not have to wait for long." Kuroko said to Kise.

"Err…excuse me…I think it'll be a bit impossible for a warm-up." Riko started.

"Because I don't think you will be able to afford holding back." Riko, Kagami, and Kuroko stated as they walked in to the changing room.

"Wow…they just stole the words out of my mouth." Manami muttered as she followed the rest.

* * *

"Well then, we'll start the practice match between Seirin High and Kaijou High!" The referee announced.

"Eh? A girl is one of their starters?" The starters from Kaijou exclaimed as they saw Manami.

Manami had her long brown hair up in a ponytail. Her uniform look just like the rest, except is was smaller, and more fit to her body. Her number was 3, just like in Teiko. She stood next to Kuroko and next to Kagami. On the court, the starters were Kuroko, Manami, Kagami, Hyuga, and Izuki.

Manami glared at the Kaijou members. "And…your point is?" She asked as she raised her eyebrow at them and put her hand on her waist.

"I said we're starting…" The referee said. "Seirin would you mind getting your fifth player on the court quickly?"

Kuroko stepped forward. "Err…we have 5 here."

Everyone's attention shifted from Manami to Kuroko. "EHHH?"

"Man this happens every time we're on the court together." Manami said to Kuroko. He just nodded to her.

"What the hell is this guy," The members on the other side of the court whispered. "He's invisible or what?"

"And that girl, as a starting member?" Someone else murmured.

"Ridiculous, with all that big talk, I thought they were going to make more decent players play." Genta sighed out.

"I wonder about that." Kise stated as he sat next to his coach. "Though, well…they might not be a decent player…"

Tip off. Kaijou ended up getting the ball.

Kasamatsu bounced the ball. "Let's start by scoring once! Let's make that, properly!"

Manami's eye started twitching as she motioned to Kagami who looked at her. She signaled him to run, pointed at the basketball hoop, and did a slicing motion in front of her neck.

Kagami took a second to get what she said, but he smirked as he took a running start.

Manami ran along with him. Everyone watched them run, wondering if they were idiots or something was wrong with them.

Suddenly Kuroko came up and smacked the ball out of Kasamatsu's hand and over to Manami's awaiting hands.

"WHA?" Kasamatsu exclaimed as he turned to look at the ball that just got stolen out of his hands without notice. He ran after Manami, who was actually taking her time running.

Kasamatsu smirked as he caught up to the girl. Manami suddenly passed the ball to Kagami, without even looking at him.

"Ahh?!" Kasamatsu exclaimed as he finally saw Kagami.

Kagami jumped up with the ball, and slammed the ball down, dropping, and bringing the hoop down with him.

"Oh?" Kagami said as he looked at the hoop in his hand. "This is a lot bigger than I thought it would be."

"EHHHHH?" Everyone in the gym exclaimed. "He destroyed the goal?"

"Ahahahahaha!" Manami laughed out as she high fived Kagami. "That's what I'm talking about!"

"What now guys?" Kagami said blankly.

"Well, we first apologize." Manami started.

"Sorry, it seems we have broken the goal." Kuroko started as he looked at the Kaijou's coach.

"Would you mind if we used the other half of the court?" Kagami smirked.

"Oh yeah, here, let me call up a friend to get that basketball hoop replaced." Manami stated as she went over to her bag and took out her phone. "Yo, Atobe, you mind replacing the basketball hoop at Kaijou?"

" _Ah…Manami-chan…did you break the hoop again?"_ The person on the other end of the line asked.

"Surprisingly, it's not me this time." Manami laughed out.

" _Yeah, don't worry, I'll get that hoop replaced as soon as possible."_

"Thanks Atobe!" Manami thanked as she put down her phone and looked at her team. "All good! Someone should come later to fix that hoop!"

* * *

The game restarted, and Kise was finally let out to play.

"KYAAAAAA~~~ KISE-KUN!" The girls on the sideline screamed.

"Ew…fangirls." Manami grumbled as she put her bags down.

"What…what the hell?" Hyuga exclaimed as he looked over to the sidelines.

"Ah…that? That happens whenever he's playing." Kasamatsu replied. "Which reminds me…" He jumped and kicked Kise down. "HOW LONG ARE YOU GONNA KEEP WAVING AT THEM?" He shouted at Kise.

"ITAI! Gomen!" Kise cried out as he fell down.

"I'll hit you!" Kasamatsu growled out as he glared down at Kise.

"You already did…" Kise replied weakly.

"Do you even understand the situation?" Kasamatsu hit Kise's shoulder. "Since they've introduced themselves in such a great way, it's rude if we don't return the favor."

"Why is it that I'm so short?" Manami pouted as she marked Kasamatsu as the game restarted.

Kasamatsu smiled down sheepishly, not knowing what to say to not get the girl pissed off.

Kise took the ball, jumped over Hyuga, and slammed the ball into the hoop just like Kagami did.

"OOH!" Everyone exclaimed from the viewing area.

Kasamatsu went over and kicked Kise. "MORON, YOU SHOULD HAVE BROKEN IT LIKE THEM! DO IT AGAIN!"

"Ahahahahaha!" Manami laughed out as she held her stomach. "Kise, your teammate is great!"

Kise turned over to the girl and cried. "Manamicchi!" He whined out.

"Alrighty, my turn!" Manami exclaimed as she ran over to the hoop without anyone noticing. She continued running to the hoop without looking back. "Kuroko! The ball!"

Kuroko smacked the ball over to her as Kasamatsu tried to keep up with her speed.

Manami laughed out loud as she sensed people running after her. "Please, you can't keep up with a girl's speed." Manami stated as she jumped up from the 3-point line, pushed herself up as if she walking on stairs, and slammed the ball down. She dropped down and smiled confidently at her opponents. "Don't look down on me cause I'm a girl!" She exclaimed.

"EHHHH?" Everyone exclaimed.

"How is that even possible?" Kasamatsu asked Kise. "What the hell were your teammates like?"

"Eh, are you talking about the dunk?" Kise asked. "That's nothing compared to the other tricks she can do."

* * *

After 5 minutes of playing, a timeout was asked by Seirin.

Everyone was huffing and puffing while they drank water and sat on the bench. Manami on the other hand quickly recovered and stood next to the coach, drinking her water.

"How are you not dying, Manami?" Riko asked.

"I did endurance training with one member of my brother's team before…running with low oxygen really does bring up your endurance rather quickly." Manami stated as if it wasn't a big deal.

'What is wrong with this girl.' Everyone on the team, except Kuroko, thought in their heads.

On Kaijou's side:

"WHAT'S WITH THE MESS GUYS?" Genta shouted at his players. "HOW MANY POINTS ARE YOU GOING TO LET THEM SCORE? ARE YOU SLEEPING IN DEFENSE?"

"You say that, but the three freshmen are seriously troublesome." Kasamatsu stated as he wiped off his sweat. "You're handling the opponent's number 10 well, but, what the hell, that transparent guy isn't normal…and that tiny girl isn't either."

"RIGHT?" Kise exclaimed happily. "See, Kurokocchi and Manamicchi are actually…"

Kasamatsu slapped his arm. "What are you acting all happy for, idiot!"

"Itai!" Kise cried out. He calmed down as he said, "It'll be alright, probably. The balance will be destroyed really soon…because…even though Manamicchi doesn't have a weak point, Kurokocchi has a weak point."

On the other side:

"First, the problem is Kise-kun." Riko stated as she pointed to the mini court board she had on the ground. "To think even Kagami can't handle him…should we get one more player on him?"

"WAIT A SECOND PLEASE!" Kagami exclaimed, not wanting anyone else to mark Kise as well.

"No, there is a way out of this…" Kuroko stated.

"Yeah, Kise actually has a weakpoint." Manami finished as she sat down on the bench.

"WEAKPOINT?" The rest of the team exclaimed as they looked at Kuroko and Manami.

Manami looked at Kuroko and looked back at them. She sighed. "It's not really a weakpoint, it's more like Kise cannot copy what he can't see or what is impossible for him to do."

"Also, another thing, there is one problem." Kuroko started as he held his right wrist. "With the high pace than expected, I am starting to lose my efficiency already."

"WHAT?" Riko exclaimed as she grabbed Kuroko into a tight hold. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SUCH AN IMPORTANT THING FROM THE START?"

"I am sorry; you didn't ask…" Kuroko struggled to say.

"TIMEOUT OVER!" The announcer said loudly.

"IT ENDED WHILE I WAS STRANGLING KUROKO-KUN!" Riko shouted as she was shocked at herself for strangling Kuroko this whole time.

Everyone walked onto the court.

"I'll just keep marking the same guy like now…please! With a bit more time, I'll find a way to take him down!" Kagami said.

"AH WAIT KAGAMI-KUN!" She tried to stop him. She cursed as Kagami walked away.

"Anyways, switch the defense from man-to-man to zone, strengthen the middle, and help if Kise-kun is coming!" Riko shouted out.

Manami took in her words, but decided to go against it. "Eh…I don't wanna." She whined out.

"And Kuroko-kun, slow down the pace! As long as they don't get a huge point difference. Can you do it?" Riko asked.

"I will try." Kuroko said back as he went back onto the court.

The point gap became larger and larger.

"With the point difference right now, you won't be able to catch up." Kise stated to Kagami as he walked past. "more than the team's formation or strategy. Basketball is first a sport about 'size.' If you compare your five players to ours, the difference in size and ability is too big. I've pretty much seen the extent of your strength alread-"

Manami came over and kicked him down. "Sorry Kasamatsu, I know this is your job." She apologized to the captain of Kaijou's team as she stood on Kise. "But he needed to stop talking."

"MANAMICCHI!" Kise whined under her.

"You need to stop talking Ki-chan. Besides, I have yet to lose my energy." Manami said as her light blue eyes started to change to a dark blue color.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kagami laughed out loud as Manami stepped off Kise.

Everyone just looked at Kagami as if he was crazy.

"sorry, sorry…I was quite a bit happy…you know?" Kagami laughed as he was getting excited.

Kise stood back up and was confused.

"I thought that when I came back, Japan's basketball was weak." Kagami continued. "I was wrong…after all, life is about challenges! And if you can do anything as long as you see it, or can do anything as long as they're the same gender…" Kagami grabbed Kuroko and Manami over…"In other words, these two squirts are your weaknesses." He said strongly.

"Kagami…what are you doing." Manami asked she struggled out of Kagami's hold.

Kuroko slapped Kagami's arm off of both Manami and him.

"So?" Kise said cockily. "It's true that only Kuroko's and Manami's play style is impossible for me…but what does that change?"

"THE FIRST QUARTER IS OVER…2 MINUTES OF BREAK!" The players on the side announced.

"It changes something. I'll make you cry in the second quarter." Kagami declared.

Manami was subbed out during the second quarter.

"Mou…" Manami pouted at Riko. "Why did you sub me out?"

"Just rest until the last quarter." Riko stated as she handed the girl a hot pack to put on her ankle. "Besides, I could tell you landed weirdly when you dropped down earlier."

Manami just pouted even more. "It's fine!" She accepted the hot pack anyways and put it on her ankle.

"No."

Manami humphed and just gave up. She continued to watch the match.

'Wow, even Kuro-chan couldn't do cooperation plays with me that well.' She said, amazed at how well Kuroko and Kagami were playing together.

Then suddenly, Kise accidently hit Kuroko on his head, causing Kuroko to fall down on the ground.

"KURO-CHAN!" Manami exclaimed as she got up off the chair and ran over to Kuroko.

"Kuroko-kun!" Riko exclaimed as she also ran over to him.

"REFEREE, TIMEOUT!"

Manami kneeled down to where Kuroko was sitting on the court. She started to see red liquid fall from his head. "Oh no, it's blood."

"Are you alright Kuroko?" Hyuga worriedly asked.

"I am a bit groggy." He said weakly as Manami picked him up and got him to lean on her.

"BRING THE FIRST AID KIT!" Riko shouted at one of the freshmen.

"Are you okay Kuro-chan?" Manami asked as she led him to the chair.

Kuroko smiled as he let go of Manami to show him how well he is. "I am alright…the match is still going on-" he said as he fell down.

"KURO-CHAN!" Manami exclaimed as she tried to pick him up again.

* * *

"Kuroko-kun can't play anymore cause of a head injury…reminds me of someone we know." Shuusuke stated as he stared at the shorter boy.

"Che." Echizen tutted out as he pulled the rim of his hat down to hide his embarassment.

Right now, the Seirin boys' tennis team regulars were watching the basketball match from the viewing area. They finished their practice match, and decided to watch Shuusuke's younger sister play.

"Manami-chan better not be placed in again. Her ankle's hurt!" Oishi stated worriedly.

"But, you know how she is, just like our Echizen here, she's stubborn." Shuusuke said as he smiled and went back to watching the game.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Whoot! We won!" Manami exclaimed as she jumped up and down on the court when Kagami scored his buzzer beater.

"Such a great thing, I can't believe it." Hyuga panted out as he smiled at the freshmen on the court.

"Yeah!" Kagami shouted out to the sky.

Kuroko was kneeling over, but his face had a huge smile.

"I…lost?" Kise said as he started tearing up.

"Kise's crying?" Someone from the stands observed.

"Well, I understand it must be frustrating, but…it's still only a practice match." Another said.

Kasamatsu came over and kicked him. "You idiot!" He exclaimed. "What's with the weeping?"

"ITAI!" Kise cried out as he fell.

"Wait, the fact you never lost until now is pissing me off even more!" Kasamatsu said angrily. "For this kind of case, you'd better add the word 'revenge' to your dictionary."

"LINE UP! With a score of 100 to 98, Seirin wins!" The referee announced.

"Thank you very much!" The players on the court said to each other.

Manami, starting to feel pain in her legs, fell down on the court.

"MANAMI?" Everyone from her team and Kise exclaimed.

"Ahahaha…I think I overdid it today." Manami laughed sheepishly.

* * *

In the end, Manami's brother came over to pick her up and give her a piggy back ride. They all went to the hospital (both the basketball team and the tennis team) to check up on Kuroko and Manami, who were both fine in the end, just needed some rest.

"How about we go to my place to eat sushi?" Kawamura said calmly.

"Umm, I don't think we have enough money to cover us." Riko said sheepishly.

"Oh, don't worry, Atobe-kun is coming with his team. He'll cover it." Manami stated on her brother's back.

"Oh, monkey king is coming?" Echizen mused.

"Of course! He's practically family right now!" Manami stated happily. Her older sister got married to Atobe's older brother.

"Who are these people?" Kagami asked Kuroko.

"Oh, Manami's brother was part of the team that became the number one team during middle school. Manami went to a lot of their games. That's how she knows a lot of different tennis players from all around Japan." Kuroko explained back.

"I want Hokkigai hand roll!" Manami exclaimed as they got closer to the restaurant.

* * *

Manami and Kuroko walked out of the restaurant together to get some air from eating too much. Also, because some other people heard that Atobe's team and Tezuka's team was going to be there, Manami's other brother's team also came, as well as the 2nd seeded tennis team in the nation.

"Aish, too many people…" Manami groaned out. "I can't believe that Kagami decided to participate in an eating contest with the rest."

"And I can't believe that the restaurant could seat all the teams." Kuroko replied back as they both sat down on the bench outside.

"Ah, Kurokocchi, Manamicchi." A voice said.

Kuroko and Manami looked up. "Kise-kun/Ki-chan." They both replied at the same time.

"Nice timing, I have something to talk to both of you about." Kise said.

* * *

Seirin's basketball team decided to leave first, seeing how Kagami ate too much.

"I think I've eaten too much…" Kagami struggled to say as he walked out of the restaurant.

"Thanks for the meal!" Riko said as she bowed to the purple haired boy who paid for the food.

"Ah…it's no problem at all. Ore-sama wanted to thank you all for taking care of ore-sama's sister in law." Atobe said elegantly.

'Why is this guy so full of himself.' Everyone on the basketball team thought as they sweatdropped.

They started walking away.

"Well, then, let's go back! Is everyone here?" Riko asked.

"Huh? Where Kuroko and Manami?" Hyuga asked.

"Manami's probably staying with her brother, and Kuroko is probably just at the tail of the group like always." Kagami stated blankly.

"No, he's seriously not here." Hyuga said as he looked at the back.

"EHH?" Everyone exclaimed.

* * *

Somewhere near the street courts.

"Well, it's been quite a while since we've had a proper talk." Kise said as he sat on one of the benches in the park.

"Yes, it has been." Kuroko replied.

"Speaking of which, I've seen Midorimacchi." Kise said.

Kuroko looked shocked while Manami beamed. "Midori-chan?" Manami exclaimed.

"To be honest, I have troubles getting along with that person." Kuroko deadpanned.

"That's because you and him are too serious." Manami said pointedly as she glanced at Kuroko.

"But the left hand of that guy is the real deal. Especially on good days for cancers." Kise said.

"…yes." Kuroko replied.

Kise looked to the sky as he sighed. "Well…seems like he just came to watch today. More importantly…Kurokocchi and Manamicchi dumped me, I lost a match, It's just one thing after the other in my high school life."

"You could transfer to Seirin." Manami shrugged out.

Kise just half smiled as he looked back at the two. He was playing with the basketball he had. "I'm kidding. I have something more important I wanted to talk to you two about." He said as he got serious. "I want to hear your reasons."

Manami tilted her head. 'Reasons?' She thought to herself.

"Why…why did you disappear before the final of the middle school tournament Manamicchi, and why did you disappear after, Kurokocchi?" Kise stood up as he passed the ball to Kuroko.

* * *

"KUROKOOOOO!" Riko shouted as she tried to figure out where her teammate went.

"Doesn't this guy have a cellphone?" Someone else grumbled out.

"As soon as he's a bit groggy, he disappears somewhere." Hyuga muttered angrily as he continued walking with the team to find the missing phantom. "What is he, a puppy?"

"Let's find him first!" Riko said. "Maybe he'll get the boston crab hold as a punishment."

"…geez." Kagami sighed as he looked over to the street courts. He watched the players until he saw a familiar light blue haired boy with a long brown haired girl.

* * *

"I do not know." Kuroko said as he scratched his cheek.

"EH?" Kise said, shocked.

"I certainly began to doubt Teikou's policies because of that final. I thought there was something was lacking at that time." Kuroko continued.

"Sports are all about winning! Is there something more important than that?" Kise reasoned out.

"But they aren't." Manami interrupted. "I left because, the team wasn't a team anymore." She said sadly as she looked down at her feet. "I joined back in first year because I thought I was joining a family. But in the last year, well, you guys just threw me aside."

"What?" Kise sputtered. "We did?"

Manami teared up as she looked up at Kise. "Yes." She said softly. "I wasn't needed anymore, and even Sei-chan didn't need me anymore." She held on to her wrist. "I hated basketball at that time…and I know that Kuro-chan felt the same way." She continued. "That's why, when I came to Seirin, I joined basketball again because everyone loved basketball, and everyone felt like family." She smiled at the thought of her new teammates.

"And that's the reason that Kagami is my new light." Kuroko stated.

"Che." Kise tutted. "I still don't get you two. But if that's the reason why you follow that guy, there will be a time where you will have to part. He's still evolving, and just like the other guys from the Generation of Miracles, he hides a talent only he has. He will definitely reach the level of the generation of miracles, do you think that guy will stay the same as he is right now?"

Kuroko just glared.

Suddenly, someone came up behind Kuroko and slapped him on the back, causing Kuroko to fall down. "Bastard! Disappearing when you're not even steady on your feet." Kagami said angrily.

"Kagami! Don't be do that to Kuroko! He's still injured!" Manami exclaimed as she crouched down to pull Kuroko off the ground.

Kagami stared at Kise. "Yo." He greeted.

"You were listening?" Kise asked.

While the two were arguing, Manami and Kuroko looked over at the street courts, and decided to help out.

When Kagami and Kise noticed, the two were already at the courts.

"Wait…where's Kurokocchi and Manamicchi?" Kise said as he felt a sense of dread come over him.

Kuroko spun a ball to hit one of the thug's nose. "No matter how you look at it, it is unfair." Kuroko stated as he appeared in the thug's view.

"HOT!" The thug replied. "Wait what the hell? Where did you two come from?"

"I don't think this is basketball." Manami stated as she stood behind Kuroko. "More than anything, it is not a good idea to use violence."

'WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING?' Kagami exclaimed in his head.

'KUROKOCCHI? MANAMICCHI?' Kise shouted in his mind.

The two just sighed as they went over to the court.

On the court:

"Yo, dude." One of the other thugs said. "Look at the girl's chest." He pointed out.

Manami was pretty well gifted in the said area, though she usually binds when she plays sports, she didn't bind when she was out for casual events.

Manami tilted her head, confused. 'What does my chest have to do with anything.' She thought to herself as she looked down at her chest. 'More than anything, these are a pain to have.'

His friend who got his nose hurt smirked as he looked at the girl. He went over to Manami and put a finger under her chin, and pushed it up. "How about this little girl. We settle it with basketball. But, if you lose, you have to come with us and have some fun."

"Fun?" Manami repeated confused. She turned over to Kuroko, getting away from the guy's touch. "What does he mean?"

Kuroko, although usually rather calm, looked really pissed off. "Nothing at all Manami-san, nothing at all. Please ignore him."

"Hmm?" Manami hummed as she turned back to the thug. "FINE! Let's play!" Manami smirked. "5 against 1?" She asked as she evilly smiled.

"Wait…" Manami turned around to face who was talking. "Do you mind if we participate?" Kise asked.

"Why the hell did you jump in all of a sudden." Kagami growled as he grabbed Kuroko's head and pushed it down.

"It's alright with 5-on-4." Kise stated. "Come on."

* * *

Instant death.

"By the way, what did they mean by fun?" Manami asked the guys. "Like, going to Disneyland or something?"

"Yes. That's definitely what it means." Kise said sheepishly as he sweatdropped, trying to preserve her innocence a bit further. 'She's still a child…even though her IQ is really high.' He thought to himself.

"Hmmm…okie!" Manami said childishly as she skipped forward.

"WHY THE HECK DID YOU TWO DO THAT?" Kagami shouted. "WHAT IF THEY STARTED A FIGHT OR SOMETHING?"

"Well, we would've gotten 100% beaten up." Kuroko said plainly. "Look at these biceps." He said as he showed Kagami his lack of muscles.

"You have none!" Kagami growled.

Kise looked at the three, thought how well they got along, and smiled sadly. "Well then, it's about time I go back." Kise said as he picked up his duffle bag. "I was even able to play with Kurokocchi and Manamicchi in the end!"

Kise started walking until he turned around and declared: "AND I WON'T FORGET ABOUT THAT REVENGE, KAGAMICCHI! YOU BETTER NOT LOSE IN THE PRELIMINARIES!" He went on his way.

"Kagamicchi?" Kagami stuttered.

"Kise-kun adds cchi to the name of people he acknowledges." Kuroko explained.

"I DON'T WANT THAT!"

"Ah! He's right here!" Riko said annoyed as she found the group.

"Well, I'm gonna go back to the restaurant." Manami said as she started to walk back. "Get home safe guys!" She waved as she ran off to where the tennis teams were eating.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone! Sorry about the delay, I've been dealing with a lot of things. (One my boyfriend broke up with me, so I've been trying to get over him. Also, schoolwork and stuff, omg I'm just dead)

Also, before I forget, I want to just rant about this:

Whoever did that plagiarism check...first of all, no, the characters are not similar at all. Fuji Manami is not similar to royalpurple153's story "Dreaming on" Fujioka Masami at all. If you read through my story more, maybe you'll find out the characters are different. The name sounds very similar, but the reason why Fuji Manami is named Fuji Manami is because I wanted her to be a sibling of the Fuji family from PoT and the reason her name is Manami is because Manami is one of my aliases. So please, don't assume someone plagiarised so quickly. And to be honest, fanfics can be similar because there's so many fanfics out there. There's bound be some similarities between fanfics by now. So keep an open mind.

OKIE RANT OVER! Sorry guys! Very emotional month tbh. Thanks for everyone who's been sticking with my story and thanks for everyone who has been reviewing! It makes my life happier that people enjoy the story!

Alright, onto the story:

 **Chapter 6**

"So, who exactly are we playing today?" Manami asked as she was stretching with Kuroko. Her legs were laid straight on the ground while Kuroko was pushing her back to help her stretch. She was wearing her oversized white sweater on top of her jersey and shorts while her hair was tied up in a high ponytail, with her layered bangs down.

"You weren't there when coach was telling us?" Hyuga said, looking away as he was practicing shooting.

"I was at my brother's game remember?" Manami replied as she continued stretching. Suddenly, pain ran up her inner thighs. "Ow, ow, ow! KURO-CHAN STOP!" Manami exclaimed as Kuroko continued to push her down further.

Kuroko smirked, but let her up.

Manami grumbled as she continued to sit on the ground, rubbing thighs to get rid of the pain. "Freaking Kuro-chan, being annoying as always."

Kuroko decided to annoy her more by ruffling up her hair.

"KURO-CHAN!" Manami whined as she swatted his hand away. "Look what you've done." She pouted as she took out the hair tie she had on, brushed her hair with her fingers, and tied it back up.

Suddenly, Hyuga looked over to the other team that was practicing on the court. "Wait, Dad isn't here?" He asked.

"Now that you mention it…" Izuki replied as he looked over as well.

"Who's Dad?" Manami asked as she pushed off the ground to get up.

"SORRY I'M LATE!" Someone shouted from the door. Suddenly a thump was heard. "OUCH!"

"Hmm?" Manami hummed as she turned towards the sound. She saw a really tall, tanned, guy with a Shinkyo Gakuen Jersey jacket.

"Everything is so low in Japan." The said guy said as he rubbed where he hit his head.

"Wow…he's really tall." Manami mused as she stared at him. "Actually, more long than tall."

"That's 'Dad' by the way." Kuroko said to her.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING, HURRY UP!" His teammate exclaimed.

"Sorry I'm late!" The tall boy said back in fluent Japanese as he walked over to his teammate slowly.

"WHY ARE YOU SPEAKING JAPANESE FLUENTLY ONLY IN THESE CASES!" His teammate exclaimed back. After reprimanding his teammate, he turned over to Hyuga. "Ah…by the way, I've heard you defeated Kaijou, is that for real?"

"Well…it was just a practice match, though." Hyuga humbly replied back as he stopped shooting.

The other guy looked relieved. He seems like the captain of Shinkyou. He turned to the tanned guy. "They're not such a big deal as I thought then. The school with one of the generation of miracles I told you about."

Hyuga looked pissed as he heard what the other captain said.

"What did he say?" Manami asked to Kuroko as she raised an eyebrow.

"Lost? I've been called here to defeat the generation of miracles. I'm disappointed if they're weak." 'Dad' said as he walked in Kuroko and Manami's direction.

He suddenly bumped into Manami, who got pushed back a bit. He looked around, confused about who he bumped into. He suddenly looked down, saw Manami, and picked her up.

"It's no good, little one. Little girls shouldn't get on the court." 'Dad' said as he looked directly into the girl's eyes.

Said girl was twitching in anger. "Please put me down." She gritted out.

"Someone must have come with her…WHA! That's a player of the opponent team!" The captain of Shinkyou exclaimed as he saw Manami's jersey peak out under her sweater.

"Player?!" 'Dad' exclaimed. He put Manami down and stared at the bluenette next to her. "A child player?!"

He glanced down, sighed, and walked away. "They lost to a team with a girl and a kid like that? Maybe the generation of miracles are all just kids?"

"Haha!" His team captain laughed. "Maybe!"

Kuroko and Manami looked angry. "To be honest…I am quite irritated now." Kuroko said calmly.

"I'm quite angry." Manami gritted out as she glared at the backs of the two opponents who were walking away. She turned to her teammates, smiled innocently and cracked her fingers. "We're not losing…" She said innocently. Suddenly her whole demeanor changed and black aura spilled out of her as she glared at her teammates. "Got it?" She said forcibly.

The rest of her teammates, except Kuroko and Kagami, shivered in fear as they nodded quickly.

"Hahaha!" Kagami laughed. "It's unexpected. But there's a side of you two that hates to lose, huh?"

He took off his shirt, revealing his jersey. "Well then, let's teach dad and the others that girls and kids can be quite scary when they're pissed."

Kuroko also took off his shirt and put on his wristbands. Manami took off her sweater as well to reveal her jersey.

She looked back at her teammates who were still sort of scared of pissed Manami. "Well, aren't you guys getting ready?" She said calmly.

The others snapped out of it and took off their shirts to get ready for the game.

"Eh? You two both want to be starters?" Riko asked as she raised a brow at Manami and Kuroko. "You have a time limit, right Kuroko-kun? And Manami-chan, I want to hide your talents until later."

"Please." Manami and Kuroko said together.

"Why are your eyes so bloodshot Kuroko-kun?" Riko asked. "And why does it look like you want to kill someone Manami-chan."

"Just put me in so I don't kill someone." Manami stated blankly.

Riko was shocked. "Okay, well, I don't hate going at full power from the beginning, but…" Riko started. "If we're going to put both of you in, you two better get at least a 10 point lead at the end of the first quarter."

Manami smirked as she put her hand to her waist. "Please, who do you think we are." Manami walked to the courts to greet the opponents.

"Well then, it's time to start the match between Seirin high and Shinkyou Gakuen High!" The referee called.

Hyuga was standing in the middle, while Kuroko and Kagami were on both sides of the captain. Manami was standing next to Kagami, and Izuki was on the other side of Kuroko.

"Alright!" Everyone exclaimed.

Papa looked at the team. "All the opponents today are so small." He sighed out as he walked towards the center. "Are the Japanese eating proper meals? Well, there was even a kid and a girl on the bench too."

"I think I've been eating well. How about you Kuroko?" Manami mused out.

"I am not a kid." Kuroko stated out blankly.

"WAA!?" Papa exclaimed as he turned to face Manami and Kuroko. "Wait you're not on the bench? You're a starter?" He continued to shout.

Manami pouted. "I know Kuroko is hard to see, but I've been standing here since the beginning." She said. Izuki patted her head as they both walked to their positions.

First quarter ended: 23 to 8, with Seirin in the lead.

"Whoot! 15 point lead!" Manami exclaimed as she plopped down on the bench.

"Kuroko-kun, Manami-chan, you're substituted." Riko stated.

"That's fine!" Manami said happily, all her anger gone from getting a 15 point lead in the first quarter.

Kuroko looked as though he didn't want to be substituted.

"From now on, we'll have to preserve Kuroko-kun and Manami-chan for a while, but we can't let the difference in points shrink during the time our offensive power is down." Riko continued on. "Actually, if you look at it objectively, the other 4 players aren't a threat to us. So if Kagami holds out as Dad's opponent, we'll be fine." Riko continued. She turned over to Kagami. "You're the only one who might be able to counter that height."

Kagami looked determined. "Leave it to me!" He grunted out.

During the last 5 minutes:

"Kuroko-kun!" Riko exclaimed as she turned over. "Can you go for the last 5 minutes?"

"Actually, I could've gone for quite a long while now." Kuroko said blankly.

Manami raised an eyebrow. "You could've said something; you know that right?" She asked.

"SORRY!" Riko exclaimed. "Just go!"

"Substitution!" The referee shouted as Kuroko went into the game.

"Why don't you let me play?" Manami pouted to Riko.

"You are going to rest until I say so." Riko said without taking her eyes off the game. "Besides, I can't have you too tired for the other games."

"Oooh…" Manami sounded out. "Does that mean I'll play all the other games?" She exclaimed with her eyes shining as she looked at Riko.

Riko glanced and gritted her teeth, trying not to be too distracted by Manami's cuteness. "Don't get your hopes up though. It depends on how much we need you today."

Manami looked satisfied. "Okie!" She exclaimed as she sat normally on the bench again and went back to watching the game.

'Aish…this girl is going to be the death of me.' Riko thought as she sighed.

"Whoot! We won!" Manami cheered as Kagami slapped the ball out of Papa's hands. The referee blew the whistle, signaling the end of the game.

"End of the match!" The referee shouted. "Victory is Seirin High!"

Everyone lined up and bowed to each other. "Thank you very much!" The teams said to each other.

Both teams were gathering all their things.

"Hmm?" Manami mused as she saw green in the corner of her high. She stopped gathering her stuff as she turned to see a retreated figure with green hair.

'Midori-kun?' Manami thought to herself.

"Manami! Let's go!" Hyuga exclaimed drawing her attention back.

Manami turned back around to see her teammates leaving her.

"Okay! I'm coming!" She exclaimed as she quickly zipped up her bag, grabbed it, and ran over to the exit.

'Well, I'll see him soon.' Manami thought to herself as she caught up with her teammates.

Please review :D


End file.
